The Quest
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: Medieval fic. Prince Benjamin, Sir Kevin, and Lady Gwendolyn embark on a quest when their kingdom is annihilated by Vilgax and his forever knights to seek revenge and reclaim Bellwood. All the while, they must protect the sacred jewel, the Omnitrix, from the hands of evil. No aliens.
1. Chapter 1

The Quest

**Summary**: Medieval fic. Prince Benjamin, Sir Kevin, and Lady Gwendolyn embark on a quest when their kingdom is annihilated by Vilgax and his forever knights to seek revenge and reclaim Bellwood. All the while, they must protect the sacred jewel, the Omnitrix, from the hands of evil. No aliens.

**Rating**: T, for imagery and possibly language.

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing the characters and some names, nothing more. The plot is my own.

Chapter 1

"Gwen, run!" Ben cried, shoving her out of her chamber doors. She stumbled on her long blue skirts, but recovered and gathered them in her arms so she could move more freely.

"Ben, come with me!" she cried, looking over her shoulder in fear.

She heard him cry out in pain and stopped in her tracks, long red hair whipping around. Gwen was relieved to see him appear, pulling the doors shut with a grim expression on his face. He quickly caught up to her, long sword gripped in his gloved hand. His chainmail, which was all he had the time to put on under the attack, glinted in the torchlight.

"Let us go!" he hissed, grabbing her upper arm and leading her quickly but cautiously down the corridor. Ben kept his green eyes locked ahead, alert for any of Vilgax's soldiers. Gwen watched behind them, eyes wide and full lips slightly parted.

They ran into no one.

"We must make haste to the secret door," Ben whispered a little breathlessly.

"But what of-"

"No time," Ben interrupted, knowing she was going to ask of their parents. "I'm sure they will meet us there. But my priority now is you, dear cousin."

Gwen knew it was not the time to argue, and silently followed him. They took many turns, most hallways shrouded in darkness, until they reached the throne room. The passage for which they were headed was hidden behind the tapestry, and it led outside of the walls of Bellwood to the forest.

"Wait," Gwen whispered, pulling free from his grip.

Ben gave her a dangerous look, but she ignored him and fetched the crown that rested on the king's cushion. Chanting a quick spell, she removed the central emerald from the crown and replaced it. Ben, seeing her intentions, nodded, and they pressed forward.

"Halt!" echoed a sudden voice.

The cousins whipped around in alarm to see a Forever Knight stalking toward them. Gwen quickly stashed the jewel in her belt. Ben slowly tensed the muscles in his arm, ready to swing his sword when the enemy was in reach. But it seemed the knight had the same ideas.

"Halt yourself!" cried a righteous voice.

The Forever Knight could not evade the sword that pierced underneath his armor, and he fell to the marble floor, dead. A young man in chainmail was revealed standing over him, blood dripping from the sharp tip of his sword. He looked up at Ben and Gwen gravely.

"Now might be a good time to escape, my lord, my lady," he said. "I will draw off the enemies. That should give you time."

"No," Ben said, relaxing his arm. "Come with us, knight. I have been injured in an earlier duel, and I shall need assistance in defending Lady Gwendolyn."

Gwen spoke. "You are Sir Kevin, are you not?"

"I am, my lady," Kevin replied. He moved swiftly forward, casting a wary glance over his armored shoulder. "I am afraid there is no time for chivalrous banter. We must go."

"Yes," Gwen agreed.

Ben turned without another word and swept aside the tapestry, revealing the door. They quickly disappeared, and Kevin shut the door behind him, making sure the tapestry fell back into place.

"Gwen, light," Ben said, hushed voice echoing across the stone walls. "Quickly, now."

A pink hue illuminated the tunnel, and cast strange shadows across their faces. Kevin, the tallest of the three, had to stoop slightly as the ceiling was low. Ben nodded, and they set off quickly but cautiously. Not many knew of the secret corridor, and it was hidden well from the outside, but that didn't mean it couldn't be found. They had to be ready for anything in the raid.

"Sir Kevin," Gwen whispered anxiously.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Have you any news of our parents?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady," Kevin replied sorrowfully. "But I am certain we shall meet them soon enough."

Ben said nothing, feeling sick in his heart. He was certain that they would not meet them soon enough.

For a long while, there was no sound but for the quiet echoing of their footsteps. A dim light could be seen in the distance, and they were gladdened by it. They would soon be out of the city walls, in safety, they hoped. But as they neared the exit, sounds reached them. At first they were unsure of what they were, but then they felt sickened.

It was screams. Their people were screaming as they were massacred by Vilgax's army. They tried to shut them out, but couldn't. All three of the young Bellwood citizens felt as though they were betraying their people. But it couldn't be helped. The watch guards had been killed without warning, most likely, and Vilagax's knights had entered swiftly and silently. Once they had reached the castle, they began the slaughter. The teenagers fervently hoped that at least the women and children had been allowed to flee, but knowing the ruthless ways of Vilgax, it was not likely.

Ben halted at the end of the tunnel, ears and eyes perked for danger. When none presented itself, he stepped out, sword ready. Still nothing attacked, and he motioned the other two forward. Gwen faded the magic in her hand, and the light disappeared. There was plenty moonlight to see by. They made a mad dash for the safety of the trees, knowing that they could be spotted from the turrets and shot down by archers. But they made it safely, and they continued onward into the darkness, followed by a chorus of terror and despair.

**A/N:** My first Ben 10 fic, even though it's completely AU. Hm. Still, I hope it's not horrible.

Remember, there are no aliens in this story. The Omnitrix is not a watch, it's a sacred jewel with mystical powers. Magic is used in this realm, so Gwen can use it. Kevin might be able to use it a bit, but I'm unsure about that.

Just to clarify the ages, though they might not be "historically accurate" for their ranks and whatnot. Ben and Gwen are seventeen, and Kevin is eighteen, possibly soon to be nineteen.

Thanks for reading! ^-^ I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"For the last time, Gwendolyn," Ben said sternly, staring down at her, "you will not be coming with us!"

Gwen scoffed and tossed another handful of brown leaves into the small fire that Kevin had made. "And for what?" she asked. "For the two of you to recklessly charge against Vilgax alone? I think not. And if I shall not join you, where will you leave me? Here? In the woods? I think not."

Ben groaned in exasperation and ran his hands down his face. "It is too dangerous for a lady."

"Ha!" Gwen barked. "I do believe that I am in better shape than you, my lord. You are wounded."

"It is but a flesh wound," Ben said dismissively. "Nothing a prince such as myself cannot handle."

Gwen snorted, but did not pursue that topic. "In any case, what will you have me do? Am I safer on my own, as you seem to be insinuating?"

"No," Ben said. "Sir Kevin and I shall take you to one of the villages, a few days' travel from here. There we shall bid them hide you. You shall live simply for a while, but fear not, dear cousin, for I shall return for you once I have reclaimed my kingdom."

She seemed stricken at this. "But what of our parents? Are we not to wait for them here?"

Ben sighed heavily and sat down beside her. "Gwen," he said. "I regret to tell you this, but we shall not be seeing our parents again."

Gwen stared at him as though he had grown an extra appendage. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked after a long moment. Her chest was beginning to constrict.

The prince looked into her eyes sadly and took her hand in his own. "My dear Gwendolyn," he said gently, "our parents have been murdered by Vilgax. I have seen it. I could do nothing. I feared for you, and fetched you from your chambers-just in time, it seemed."

Gwen tore her watering eyes from his gaze and stared blankly into the fire, horror etched onto her pretty face. Their parents, dead? Impossible! But then she realized that Ben would not lie about something so horrible, and if they had been alive they would have come to them by then. Even if by slim chance they were alive, they were held captive by Vilgax as spoils of war. There was no hope.

A single tear slipped from her left eye, and Ben pulled her into his embrace, unheeding of his shoulder wound. Then Gwen began to wail with wild abandonment, and would not be consoled.

Kevin suddenly appeared in the clearing in which they had made camp, startled by the despair in Gwen's voice. He stiffened at the sight of Gwen's shuddering shoulders in Ben's arms, but clenched his jaw and resumed his watch. He could guess at the news Ben had delivered her. He had assumed as much when none of the royalty had not shown in the night, and not even a single guard had appeared. And though Kevin would not voice it, he feared his mother was dead as well. It was likely that they three were the only survivors, and Vilgax would be hunting for the royal children's heads.

After what felt like hours to all of them, Gwen pulled away, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Ben pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, and she accepted it gratefully. "So then," she hiccoughed, "what will you have me do? Live among the villagers until you return? What if you do not?"

Kevin turned his head slightly at this, frowning.

"Yes," Ben replied. "It is safest that way. Vilgax cannot ever find you."

"My lord," Kevin spoke up, turning to him with creased brows. "If I may."

Ben narrowed his eyes, but nodded his permission.

"I do not believe that leaving Lady Gwendolyn in a village is the safest course of action," he said. "If Vilgax could so easily overrun our guarded and armed city, what stops him from destroying the outlying villages as well?"

Ben and Gwen both seemed perturbed by this.

"Then," Ben said, "what is there to do? Of course we cannot journey to the neighboring kingdoms. Those cowards will not help us. Likely they will try to capture us and gift us to Vilgax."

"I agree," Kevin replied solemnly. "My lord, I believe our only choice is to bring the lady with us. I am sure she is quite capable-"

"No," Ben said.

"Benjamin!" Gwen uttered, looking offended. "Listen to him, for he speaks the truth. There is no safe place for any of us now, least of all for me. Would you rather leave me defenseless with strangers, or keep me by your side so that you may watch over me?"

Ben looked torn.

Before he could decide, Gwen continued, "Besides, dearest cousin, I have been practicing magic. I am, as Sir Kevin was saying, capable of both protecting myself and others. I can be useful. I can provide light and shelter, and perhaps hasten our journey where the path falters. Believe in me, and I shall do well, cousin."

The prince took a deep breath, looking quite pained. He locked eyes with Gwen, who stared back with determination. "I do believe in you, cousin. I am merely afraid for you. You are all I have left, and I could not bear to lose you."

Gwen smiled and tenderly touched his cheek. "And lose me you shall not, my lord."

Ben returned her smile, but then sobered as he turned to Kevin. "Sir Kevin, have we any provisions?"

"None, my lord," Kevin replied. "But I could sneak back into the castle and gather some things."

The prince narrowed his eyes. "You believe you can do so without being caught?"

"I do."

"Then go under the cover of night," Ben said. "For now we will rest here, gathering what energy we may. Most importantly we will need food and water containers. If you can find some, bring me linen for bandages, for I fear my wound may yet be bleeding."

"Yes, my lord," Kevin replied, sitting beside the fire. It was only noon as they spoke, leaving quite a few hours ere he departed.

Gwen gave him a shy but hopeful look. "Sir Kevin," she said, and he met her eyes, "if still you can carry something, could you perhaps find and bring me a traveling cloak?"

"Of course, my lady," Kevin replied, ducking his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Sir Kevin."

"It is my pleasure, my lady," Kevin said.

Ben shifted into a more comfortable position. "We must come up with some sort of a plan," he said. "A course of action, and path to take."

"May I, my lord?"

Ben turned his attention to Kevin once more, permitting him to speak.

"I think we should stay hidden here until you have recovered from your wound," he said. "I can bring with me from the castle some hunting tools, and thereby we shall a means to eat along our journey. As for where we might go, I suggest to the forest of Osmosia, where my people have lived for generations. I am sure they will provide much needed help to us."

Ben looked at him thoughtfully. "I do not need to recover, so long as I have bandages," he said finally, and Kevin's eyebrows gave the slightest twitch. "Also, I do not want to go to Osmosia. I do not mean to offend you or your people, but I have my doubts that they will provide adequate help."

"But my lord," Kevin said, frowning at this.

"We will go north," Ben announced, speaking over the knight. "My grandfather owns estate up there, and I am certain that he will welcome us with open arms. There we will devise a better plan. Oh!" he sat up and looked at Gwen with a gleam in his eye. "Why did we not think of this before? You can stay with grandfather."

Gwen scowled. "That old oaf will be the death of me," she said. "He is senile. He will not know us. The man is cared for by servants each day. In fact, how are we to know that he is still alive? It has been nearly two seasons since we have last met."

Ben dismissed her. "But he is kin, nonetheless. Blood is thicker than water, as they say, and you shall stay there."

Gwen shot Kevin a look, and he returned it darkly.

"My lord," Kevin tried again.

"Yes, Sir Kevin?"

Kevin desperately tried to keep his face in a respectful expression, though he could feel his eyes twitching madly. "I really do believe that we should follow my plan."

"Your plan is foolhardy."

This time Kevin spoke through clenched teeth. "My lord, I do not think you understand."

"I understand perfectly well, knight," Ben said in a dangerous voice. "I am the prince, and therefore I have ultimate authority. What I say is what we shall do. Do you understand, knight?"

Kevin glared at him for a long moment, then blinked and his expression changed into an unreadable one. But both royal children could feel the change in his demeanor as well, that dangerous undertone to his movements as he stood. "My lord," he said calmly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I honestly believe that it would be best to go my way. If you weren't such an idiot, you might see more clearly. But, seeing how you're just a spoiled prince, you cannot..." Kevin sighed heavily, breaking his rant and closing his eyes to calm himself. When he opened them again he was met with the shocked faces of Gwen and Ben. "I will scout the perimeters. I'll be back momentarily," he said, turning stiffly and stalking away.

When he was gone, Gwen and Ben exchanged a wide-eyed look. No one had ever dared to speak to either of them in such a manner, let alone the prince. Ben scowled and folded his arms, and Gwen's face changed to something akin to awe and admiration. She could already see that Kevin was different from other people. Intriguing.

Kevin spent several hours "scouting the perimeter," but he checked back on the two once in while, and brought back any firewood he came across. He bid them make it last a while, so that they would not freeze in the night air while he was gone. The prince retorted that they were perfectly capable of collecting their own burning wood, and Kevin left it at that, though he rolled his eyes when he turned his back.

Since the sun had set, Kevin ventured back towards the wall, careful not to leave any tracks that might lead to the camp. His sword drawn, he studied the wall from the shadows of the trees. A single archer stood watch in his vicinity, and he would not pass unseen. Kevin searched the ground around his boots until he spotted a sizeable stone, which he scooped up and threw far to his left. The stone clunked against the trunk of a distant tree and tumbled down the roots, where it came to a crunching rest in the leaves. It caught the guard's attention, and Kevin took the split second to make a dash for the hidden entrance to the city.

He made it safely, but did not stop to revel in his small victory. Getting back would be much harder, he knew, as he would be slowed down with considerable bulk if all went well. Kevin was sure he could sneak past any guards, and could take at most four in a fight, but all the same he was nervous that he would get caught. But it was necessary.

As he hurried down the tunnel, he mentally ran through his list. Food, water flasks, bandages, and he would make sure to grab a poultice if he could to prevent infection, a traveling cloak for the fair lady (and if he could, for himself and the prince as well), hunting weapons, and whatever else he came across that might be useful. When he reached the door at the end, he suddenly thought to find a small dagger that Lady Gwendolyn might carry, in case her magic should fail her. Yes, that was all well.

Kevin pressed his ear against the door, listening for anyone's presence. When he heard nothing, he eased the door open and silently peered around the tapestry. There was no one. Kevin saw that the king's crown had been dashed across the floor, probably in a show of triumph by Vilgax, and that the forever knight he had bested still lay dead in his armor. The young man stepped out, drawing his sword in case he did meet an enemy.

The knowledge that he could not fail spurred him forward, and Kevin moved swiftly across the throne room toward the side door that servants used. He knew this was the quickest way to the kitchens. He passed several slain servants, but kept his gaze averted from them. It would not do to lose his heart, or his stomach, during such an important quest. He stopped at a turn and peered around it with his back to the wall, wary of soldiers. But there were none. Kevin spotted a dead maid sprawled on the floor, fresh laundry scattered where she fell. Among the clothing were several cloaks and linens, which Kevin picked up and draped over his arm. He went on his way.

He reached the kitchens, and to his relief, it had not been raided. Perhaps Vilgax and his men had already left the city, marching on to the next in their path of war. But Kevin did not let his guard down. He moved quickly, stuffing breads, cheeses, and salted meats into a burlap sack he had found lying around. Kevin located another bag, and brought it along just in case.

His next stop was the armory, where he was sure to find appropriate weapons. Still he ran into no one, for which he was glad. Kevin was not glad to see that the armory had been raided, unlike the kitchen. How like Vilgax to think that steel was more valuable than food. But Kevin looked around anyway, just in case they had missed something. Indeed, he found a small dagger, which he figured Gwen would be able to use. He also spotted a small crossbow, meant for training young boys. It would have to do. Kevin would also have make arrows, though that wasn't so hard a task.

Kevin once more ran through his mental checklist. He had gathered all that he could, and slung the bags over his shoulders so that he could wield his sword more freely. The knight stopped once more in the kitchen, hoping to find some sort of medicine cabinet. He found a small bottle of what smelled like alcohol. It would have to do. He quickly stuffed it into the bag containing the crossbow and then searched the room again. Two belted flasks hung on the far wall. He took them as well, feeling a little upset that there were only two. That meant sharing of water, and he shuddered to think that his lips would have to indirectly touch the rotten prince's. But there was nothing for it.

Kevin cautiously went back to the throne room. It seemed that Vilgax and his army really had gone. There was no one in the castle with the knight, and he had an easy time getting back to the secret door and to the forest. The archer standing guard had seemed to disappear as well. Only a few hours had passed, but when he returned to the camp, the fire had died down to glowing red embers, and Gwen and Ben had fallen asleep beside each other. The knight quietly set his things down, draped a cloak over each of their sleeping figures, and tended to the fire. He would keep watch that night.

**A/N:** This chapter actually turned out longer (a lot longer) than I expected, but I think it's okay.

Don't hate me about the Grandpa Max thing. I'm just not good at his personality, and I don't want to butcher his character. So he's gone senile and will most likely not be a part of this story. (Sorry)

Thanks for reading! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben woke with a shriek, bolting upright and clutching his shoulder. He cast Kevin a venomous look. Kevin merely sat back on his haunches, holding the bottle of alcohol and a clean linen.

"Good morning, my lord," he said.

The prince spluttered at him. "Is that any way to wake me?!"

"I was simply cleaning your wound. I thought you might sleep through something so trivial," Kevin said airily. "You did not wake when I removed your mail and shirt."

Ben looked down to see that he was indeed bare-chested. "You, you...You peasant!"

Kevin only smirked. "My lord, may I dress your wound?"

"I wonder whether you are trying to kill me," Ben spat, but he complied and returned to where he had been sitting. He hissed as Kevin dabbed the soaked cloth against the tear in his shoulder. "Where is Gwen?"

"Lady Gwendolyn has gone off for a bit privacy, my lord," Kevin answered calmly.

Ben looked alarmed, sitting up and pushing Kevin's hand away. "Alone?!"

"Of course, my lord," Kevin said, putting a hand on Ben's head to hold him back from running off into the trees. "She is relieving herself, and I doubt she would appreciate a surprise visit from you, close though you are."

"Oh," Ben uttered, relaxing a little. He still looked concerned. "How far did she go? How long has she been gone?"

"Only but a few moments, my lord," Kevin said. "Please stay still so that I may finish this."

Ben scowled, but again complied. Kevin finished cleaning the wound with the alcohol and then dressed it with more of the clean linen he had brought. He tore it into long strips that would cross Ben's chest and back, then tied it securely at the shoulder so that it would stay in place. As Ben put his clothes back on, Gwen returned.

"Sir Kevin," she said, "I am thirsty. Is there a stream nearby where we might fetch water?"

"I will go and find some, my lady," Kevin said, immediately leaving Ben's side to go to the pile where he had left the water flasks. "Here is some food, although I suggest you try to make it last. There was not much in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Sir Kevin," Gwen said, nodding.

"It is my pleasure, my lady," Kevin replied. He turned to Ben. "My lord." He set off at a brisk pace, keeping his ears open for the sounds of running water.

Once he had left, Gwen moved to the things Kevin had brought back. "Oh," she uttered, holding up the clothes. "He has brought each of us a traveling cloak. Ben, which would you like?"

"Does it matter?" Ben asked sourly, nursing his shoulder.

"I'll take this red one," Gwen announced, fastening it around her shoulders. "You should take green. I'm sure Sir Kevin would prefer this gray one...Should we ask him?"

"Just give me the green one," Ben moaned. "And bring me something to eat, would you?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at his rudeness. She threw the cloak at him, and then returned to going through the things Kevin had found, ignoring her cousin's second request. "It seems he could not procure arrows," she stated, holding up the crossbow, "but he did bring this."

"What's the use of that if there's no arrows?"

"I suppose he must have some idea," Gwen shrugged. "Perhaps he will make arrows."

Ben raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to rummage through the bags. "Are you infatuated with the knight?" he asked.

The girl whipped around, looking scandalized. "Infatuated? Me? With Sir Kevin?" she gaped. "I most certainly am not!"

The prince smirked. "Oh, I see," he replied.

Gwen blushed furiously. "I am not infatuated with the knight!"

Ben only laughed. "Okay. But are you going to bring me something to eat? It is rather past breakfast, don't you agree?"

She scowled at him, then rolled her eyes and opened the bag that contained foods. "Shall we share a bit of bread and cheese?"

"A bit?"

"Yes, we must make it last, as Sir Kevin said."

"Oh, so we're listening to Sir Kevin now, are we?"

"Yes, we are," Gwen said stiffly, removing a block of cheese from the bag. She broke a loaf in half and then brought it to Ben, sitting beside him. "He speaks with the wisdom of a general."

"Hm." Ben looked thoughtful. "What is his arms, again?"

Gwen looked at him. "I would not know. He serves you, Benjamin. You are the one who should know all of your knights."

Ben scowled at her. "But there are many of them. I cannot be expected to remember all of them by face, name, and house."

She rolled her eyes again. "Then I suppose you'll ask him upon his return."

"I suppose I will," he retorted, biting into his breakfast.

They fell into a silence, and ate as they watched the flames flicker. Gwen suddenly wished she had asked Kevin to bring her a book, but she knew that would have been asking too much. So she bit back her desire and waited for him to return with the water.

* * *

><p>Kevin walked for a good distance before he heard the burbling of a brook. He followed the sound with a practiced ear and found it quickly enough. Checking that the coast was clear, Kevin kneeled on the bank and quenched his own parched throat before filling the containers. He looked up at the blue sky. He would have considered it a beautiful day had it not been for the events of the previous two days. With a heavy sigh, Kevin heaved himself back up to his feet and trudged back the way he had come. He didn't intend to keep the two waiting, but he was very tired. After all, it was he who had kept watch the entire night, tending to the fire.<p>

As he neared the camp, Kevin stood straighter and moved with purpose. No matter how exhausted he felt, he would not let them see it. He was a proud knight, a strong warrior, and he would display it.

"Finally," Ben said when Kevin returned.

Gwen nudged him in the ribs. "Thank you, Sir Kevin," she said. Kevin delivered one flask to her awaiting hands, then gave the other to the prince.

"There is a stream," Kevin said, pointing in the direction he had gone, "a little ways yonder. When we leave, we should cross it and refill the flasks to replace what you drink now."

The young lady nodded in agreement, and Ben looked as though he wouldn't protest.

"Have you eaten, Sir Kevin?" Gwen asked. "We had some bread and cheese, and there's plenty left."

"Thank you, my lady," Kevin said. He sat on the other side of the fire and ate his portion.

"So," Ben said lazily, drawing both of their attentions. "I have been thinking about what you have said, Sir Kevin. And though I have not forgotten your insults, I have come to the conclusion that perhaps your way is best. My grandfather is less likely to provide help to us than your people in the forests of Osmosia."

Kevin nodded slowly. "Thank you, my lord."

Ben blinked at him. "What is your arms?"

"I have none," Kevin replied casually, popping the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth.

The royal children stared at him.

"But," Ben protested, "you must have!"

"No," Kevin replied. "I am but from a poor family. Not of noble blood. We have no family arms."

They looked appalled.

"That's against the law," Ben whispered indignantly. "You cannot be a knight of the court if you are not of nobility."

Kevin looked at him. "That may be," he replied. "But your father, the king, has the power to override such laws, does he not?"

"My father," Ben scoffed, "the king, vetoed the law for someone like you?"

"In return for my father's sacrifice," Kevin said. "He bestowed honor upon my mother and me, after his death. When I came of age, the king himself extended invitation to knighthood."

Gwen nodded emphatically. "I am sorry to have doubted you, Sir Kevin," she said.

Ben still looked suspicious. "How do we know you are not lying?"

"If I were, would I have helped you?"

"Perhaps your motives are not to have us killed," Ben prompted. "Perhaps you wish to turn us in to Vilgax, and receive reward."

"If that were true, I would not have brought these back with me," Kevin said, gesturing to the supplies. He was beginning to look a bit angry. "I would have brought Vilgax."

Ben scoffed, folding his arms.

Kevin kept his cool gaze on the prince for a moment longer, as though daring him to continue. When he did not, the knight lowered his eyes and studied the flames.

"Sir Kevin," Gwen said softly.

He raised his eyes again. "Yes, my lady."

"May I address you as just...Kevin?"

"Of course, my lady," Kevin replied, looking a bit confused. Ben gave her a sideways glare as a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"It is my pleasure, my lady."

"Please, call me Gwen."

Keven suddenly looked uncomfortable.

But she appeared oblivious to this and continued. "And you may refer to him as Ben, if you wish."

"No, he cannot," Ben protested.

Kevin fidgeted as Gwen and Ben stared one another down. "I'm going to scout the perimeter," he announced, standing quickly. "I shall return shortly."

The other two hardly acknowledged him, too engrossed in their staring contest.

He was gone for perhaps an hour, and when he returned, he was greeted cordially enough.

"Is it safe, then?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Of course," Kevin nodded.

"Call me Ben, I suppose," Ben said with a forced smile.

Gwen had won the battle.

**A/N:** I'm having fun. :)

Thanks for all the support so far!

Oh, and in response to a guest's question about this being a Gwevin fic: I am not sure yet. I think it could develop later in the story, but it will have to be a smooth transition.

Thanks for reading! ^-^ Will be updated as soon as I write the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can help carry something," Gwen insisted.

"Please, do not trouble yourself," Kevin said, fastening the gray cloak around his shoulders. "I am more than capable-"

"Well, so am I," Gwen said, planting her hands on her hips.

Kevin looked down at her and then turned to Ben helplessly.

"Here, carry this," Ben offered, dropping his own load at her feet. "Since I'm injured and all."

The knight glared at him. "You would have a lady bear your bag?" he asked pointedly.

The prince shrugged his good shoulder. "The lady wishes to help." He gestured to her as she lifted the bag onto her own shoulders.

"See?" she said. "It is only fair that we all distribute the weight."

"Fair," Kevin repeated, shaking his head. "You are strange for a lady."

"So I've heard," she said, a tad proudly. "I suppose you'd be surprised to hear that I practice magic."

Kevin gave her a strange look. "I cannot be surprised by this, for I have seen you wield it. And wield it well you do," he added quickly when she grew a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, yes," she said, suddenly remembering their escape through the tunnel. She blushed a little. "Of course."

Kevin couldn't help but to smile at her. "Oh, this is for you to carry," he said, sobering. He extended the dagger to her.

"For me?" she asked, taking it. "Why thank you, Kevin."

"Please use it to protect yourself, should the need arise," Kevin said seriously. "I sincerely hope you need never unsheathe it."

Before Gwen could reply, Ben groaned loudly. "Are we quite ready yet?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Since you are not carrying anything," she said, "perhaps you could protect this?" She reached into her waistband and pulled out the emerald she had removed from the crown. "We must never lose it."

"I know that," Ben said, quickly taking it and stuffing it into his pocket, casting a wary glance at Kevin's curious look. "Let us go, then."

"Yes, lead the way," Gwen said pleasantly, turning back to Kevin.

Kevin nodded and then started forward. "We shall stop by the stream, as I aforementioned, and refill the flasks. We must try to make the water last, for once we are out of the forest we must cross the great plains to reach Osmosia."

Gwen and Ben followed him, dodging branches with some degree of difficulty that Kevin did not seem to display.

"Slow down," Ben whined.

Kevin looked over his shoulder to see that they were several feet behind him. He turned and looked at them strangely. "Should I go and see about horses?" he asked sarcastically.

Both of them glared at him.

"Sorry," Gwen said, a little bitterly. "We are just not used to this, as you seem to be."

"I suppose you will adjust quickly enough," Kevin replied, turning to look ahead as he waited for them to catch up.

"And you do know where you are going?" Ben asked pointedly.

"Yes, Ben."

Ben twitched at the name. He had not wanted a peasant-turned-knight like Kevin to call him as such, but he could not win against his cousin. He partially suspected she had used a bit of magic against him, weakening his will. But he couldn't take it back now, as it was simply too late.

"Good," he said, wishing that he could instead let loose a string of insults. "The quicker we reach Osmosia, the quicker we shall receive help. Then we can hunt Vilgax down and destroy him, once and for all."

"I think revenge has taken seed in your mind," Kevin said over his shoulder. "You should try to think rationally about this."

"Ha! Rationally?" Ben scoffed, nearly tripping over an upraised root. "I do believe rationality has flown out of the window, don't you? I'm quite certain that Vilgax has no sanity, and therefore no reasoning ability."

"Which is why," Kevin said, stopping to turn and give Ben an emphatic look, "if you use your reasoning abilities you'll have greater chance of winning."

Ben narrowed his eyes slightly, and Kevin resumed walking.

"I agree with Kevin," Gwen said quietly so that the knight could not hear. "He seems wise beyond his years, cousin. I believe that we should listen to him."

"You fall in love with the idea of his wisdom," Ben retorted, shoving a branch aside. "You read too many stories. This isn't some fantasy novel, Gwendolyn. He is not the knight in shining armor who rescues damsels in distress from dragons."

Gwen scowled. "He's saved once," she hissed. "He's put himself at risk by going back to retrieve these things for our survival."

"He needed them for himself as well," Ben said heatedly. "His intentions might be for his own skin."

"Then why would he help us?"

"He's afraid of us."

"I do not think that is the case," Gwen said coldly.

They met eyes and glared as they walked, and nearly bumped into Kevin, who was looking at them warily. If he had heard any of their argument, he made no acknowledgement of it. Instead he gestured ahead, and the royal cousins saw that they had reached the stream. Ben and Gwen moved forward, uncapping their water containers to fill them.

"Kevin," Gwen said, turning to him with a concerned frown, "where is yours?"

Kevin looked at her a little uncomfortably. "There were only two," he admitted.

Ben and Gwen exchanged a look, hers more meaningfully directed toward him. Ben sighed. "You and I shall share this one," he announced, closing the flask. "The lady shall keep hers."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks. We'd best be moving. The deep forest is not safe at night, and I would like to get out of it before dark."

"Yes, I agree," said Gwen. "The sooner, the better."

They mutually started forward, still following Kevin. He carefully picked a shallow path across the water where the ground was solid. Ben and Gwen had an easier time keeping up with him, and felt a bit proud of themselves. What they didn't know what that Kevin was walking more slowly and judging the easiest paths through the trees for their sakes.

The trees grew thicker as they penetrated deeper into the forest. The tall canopy above them filtered the sunlight, the air about them had a strange greenish tint to it. They pressed on despite the foreboding atmosphere, and Ben bit back his complaints of fatigue. None of them wanted to rest here. Once or twice they had to go around a particularly large spider web that stretched between two trees, and though there was no spider on it, they were certain there was one hiding and awaiting its next meal. Kevin had taken his sword out and held it at the ready, but for what Ben and Gwen could not imagine. They had never ventured into the wilderness. Luckily, they ran into no danger. They could not believe their fortune. No forever knights had come searching for them, no monsters had attacked them. It seemed too good to be true.

It was unnoticeable at first, but the trees began to thin. Ben and Gwen voiced their praises, and when they came across a golden patch of light on vibrant green grass, they came to a rest. Ben collapsed onto the ground and closed his eyes. Several twigs and leaves were tangled in his short brown hair, but all of them had, even though their hoods had been up.

Kevin and Gwen unloaded their bags before they sat. The knight tilted his head back and gauged the time of day from the sun's position. "A little after high noon," he stated, then lowered his blinking obsidian gaze to Gwen. "You and he must be hungry."

Gwen smirked. "And I'm sure you are as well, Kevin. Let us eat, then." She opened the bag with the provisions and pulled out some more bread and cheese, and this time a bit of the jerky, too. "Ben, come and eat."

"Can't move," he mumbled in reply. Despite his claim, he pushed himself up with his good arm and crawled over to them to partake in the meager meal.

"How much farther must we travel?" Gwen directed her question to Kevin, who chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Perhaps three leagues," he answered finally. "But I shall not know for certain until we reach the great plains."

Ben sighed heavily. "So then three more hours of walking, give or take. Great." He took a swig from his water flask and then pushed it toward Kevin, who drank from it as well. They tried not to think of their lips touching the same surface.

"We might not walk for that long," Kevin admonished. "The great plains are flat, easy ground. If we can keep up a good pace, we should cross it quickly."

"I hear the plains are hot," Gwen said.

"In the summer, yes." Kevin raised his eyes to the sky again. "But it is autumn, and the sun has crossed the meridian already. The air will be considerably cooler when we cross."

"I see," she replied, feeling a bit better for that.

"Let us rest for an hour," Ben said. "And then we shall move on."

Kevin nodded compliantly, and they each ate slowly, savoring the taste of their food. They still had a long leg of their journey ahead.

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, a league = three miles, or the distance one can walk in an hour. Three leagues = nine miles = three hours (walking).

Thanks for reading! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was astonishing how an hour's rest could revitalize one's body and spirit. They were still tired, yes, but not as they had been. The three children of Bellwood marched through the last of the trees and found themselves standing at the edge of the great plains. The wind coursed over the tall grass, flattening it to the ground, then relenting and blowing back the other way. For a long moment, they stood and watched the yellow sea ripple.

Then Kevin spoke, pointing into the distance. "There are the mountains. Just before those are the forests of Osmosia. I judge we'll spend two hours walking the plain, if that's without rest, and then another hour traveling through the forest to the city. We should reach it before dark."

"Wonderful," Ben said. "Let us go, then." He started off, eyes set ahead. He was ready to get the trek over with. Kevin and Gwen followed at his heels. As they set out, each of them felt their spirits lift, if only slightly. They were finally getting somewhere.

As Kevin had said, they reached the beginning of the forest in a matter of two hours, with the sun high on their backs. Once more he took the lead, taking only a few moments to orientate himself within the terrain. When Ben asked whether he was certain of the way, he replied that his family, when his father still lived, traveled to Osmosia thrice a year, when they could spare the time and money. He knew the way.

The forests of Osmosia were much less sinister than those of Bellwood. Birds chirped above their heads cheerily, and other animals fled from their presence-as the natural order was. It was quite peaceful. Soon enough, a trail became evident. Ben and Gwen both pointed it out excitedly, and Kevin indulged them in their excitement. He had been following the trail all along, but it seemed only he could pick it out among the thick shrubbery and blanket of leaves.

"How long until we reach the city?" Gwen asked breathlessly, eyes roaming the trees. She had spent most of their walk creature watching, and once in a while pointed out a bird or rodent she had never seen.

"Not much longer," he replied, keeping his eyes ahead. "If I remember correctly, this bend in the road ahead will reveal its gates."

Ben didn't say anything, but quickened his pace. His heart grew light at the prospect of a good meal and rest, and then adequate supplies to accompany him on the journey to reclaim Bellwood and revenge his kingdom.

The trio rounded the corner, and as Kevin had said, it was. The tall iron gates loomed up from the ground, and appeared old and unused. Thick green ivy clung to the bars and wound upwards, stretching for the sunlight that seemed to pour into the center of the city. They couldn't see much inside, as the gates hindered their eyes.

"Halt," said a broad voice as they approached. Ben and Gwen stopped warily, but Kevin proceeded a few more steps. "Who are you? And what is your purpose?"

"I am Kevin, son of Devin and Pamela, deceased residents of Bellwood with origins from Osmosia. I am escorting the crown prince of Bellwood, Benjamin Tennyson, and the lady Gwendolyn Tennyson. We seek an audience with the king, and refuge from the tyrant Vilgax of Vilgaxia, who has destroyed Bellwood and all its inhabitants. I fear we three are the only survivors."

There was a moment of silence, and Ben and Gwen exchanged an uneasy glance. Kevin, however, appeared unperturbed by the lack of reply. The gates suddenly swung open by mysterious force, and Kevin motioned for the two to follow him into the city.

Osmosia was much bigger than it appeared. The stout wooden houses they walked past were peasants' homes, but they were beautiful and clean, and even the smell in the air was unlike the pollution in Bellwood. The people walking about with their daily chores and errands hardly spared them a glance as they passed. They all dressed in bright clothes, and there didn't seem to be any certain style. Most women wore dresses, but many of them wore pants just as men did. Jewelry and piercings were not uncommon. Children ran around, shrieking in their play, and adults skillfully dodged them without breaking pace. While the prince and lady gaped like fish, Kevin seemed used to this behavior and carried on obliviously.

"This way," Kevin said, making a turn. They followed him onto another packed-dirt street. The citizens of Osmosia and the buildings were the same, and Ben and Gwen could not see how he knew the way around. There weren't even markers, for heaven's sake! But when they could tear their eyes from their surroundings and look up, they suddenly saw the tower. It was a single tower, but it shone in the sunlight like a beacon.

It felt as though they had been walking for only a few seconds at the most when they reached the great tower, but in all reality it must have been at least ten minutes. Ben and Gwen stared up at it in awe, and Kevin allowed them a moment to soak it in while he spoke with the single, under armed guard.

"We seek an audience with the king," he said, nodding his head politely as he approached.

The guard looked at him in scrutiny for a moment, then glanced at the royal children. "Who are you, then? What is your purpose?"

Kevin recited what he had been practicing for the better part of the journey. "I am Kevin, son of Devin and Pamela, deceased residents of Bellwood with origins from Osmosia. I am escorting the crown prince of Bellwood, Benjamin Tennyson, and the lady Gwendolyn Tennyson. We seek an audience with the king, and refuge from the tyrant Vilgax of Vilgaxia, who has destroyed Bellwood and all its inhabitants. I fear we three are the only survivors."

The guard nodded and mumbled for them to wait, then disappeared into the oaken door. It was hardly three minutes before he returned, nodding for them to follow him. The three did, and they labored up a long, winding staircase before reaching another door, which they entered. It was the throne room, and the large space was empty but for the great carved chair at the end of the hall and a single dusty tapestry hanging down the length of the wall.

"Welcome," boomed the king, who sat cross-legged in his throne. His ivory crown was perched at an odd angle atop his head of tidy black hair, and he had a smug, all-knowing expression.

Kevin bowed where he stood, prompting Gwen and Ben to do the same, but rather stiffly.

"I hear you are troubled," the king said.

"Yes, your majesty," Kevin replied, head bowed still. "We-"

"We are," Ben said, approaching with his head held high, "in need of assistance. I am sorry to ask this of you, but we have little choice. Bellwood and Osmosia, though we have had conflicts in the past, need one another now more than ever."

"Ah," said the king, an amused twinkle in his eye. "You mean that Bellwood needs Osmosia now more than ever. As you can see, our city still stands. Can you say the same for yours?"

Ben hesitated, not sure whether to shocked, offended, despairing, or a mixture of the three. But he continued on as best he could, knowing that Osmosia was his only hope. "Yes, you are right. Bellwood has fallen victim to Vilgax, as so many kingdoms have before. However, with the help of Osmosia, I am certain that I can reclaim Bellwood and we shall rise again."

The king of Osmosia leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Why should we help you? I see there are but three of you left, and," he added with a small smile, "one of you is of Osmosian blood, and the other a woman. Do you really believe you can face the monster all on your own?"

"I was hoping," Ben frowned, "that you might spare some men."

"Spare some men?" he scoffed. "Have you seen my people? We are not fighters. The best of my soldiers use their merit and skill for hunting, nothing more. In fact, I warrant that your Osmosian knight there is better than all of my men combined."

The prince glanced over his shoulder. Kevin had a look of stoicism on his face, while Gwen looked both hopeful and worried. She was counting on him.

"I see," he said finally, returning his gaze to the smug king. "Then will you allow us to stay here, while we recuperate?"

"Of course, young prince," said the king sincerely. "I will not shut my gates to children."

Each of the three flinched at the unintended insult.

"Thank you," Ben gritted out, struggling to keep up the ploy of politeness. "Even so, I must ask once more. Is there anything you are willing to do to aid us in our war? Perhaps some food and other supplies for the journey?"

"That will be provided, for we have plenty," said the king dismissively. "And in any case, I never said that I would not help." He clapped his hands, and three servants entered immediately, each carrying a wooden chest. The king stood and moved to the first servant, opening it.

The teens looked on curiously, albeit anxiously.

"If the lady would please come forward," the king said airily as he turned.

Gwen looked startled at first, but then her feet moved forward and she crossed the gleaming floor to stand before the king of Osmosia. "My lord," she greeted.

"My lady," he returned. He held out the book he had gotten from the chest. "I sense your magic," he said as she took it, awestruck. "This is a book of spells, more powerful than what you are used to, I am sure. Vilgax is not a man of magic. He fears it. His army will be defenseless against it, if you wield it well."

"I," Gwen stuttered, staring at the old bindings of the book. "I, you...Thank you," she said finally, bowing deeply.

The king merely smiled at her grimly, then locked eyes with Kevin. "Devin's son, yes?" he said.

Kevin nodded shortly, and the king beckoned him forward. As the young knight approached, the king opened the second box. "This locket contains a powerful enchantment," he said, bestowing it unto Kevin, who took it gratefully. "So long as you wear it, you shall be able to mimic the properties of any element. Should you touch your armor with the intent of becoming armor yourself, then so it shall be."

"Thank you, my lord," Kevin said, bowing deeply.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, my prince," the king smirked. Ben narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing. The king opened the last chest and pulled out a small black and green ball. "Awaken, Ship, for your time has come."

The ball suddenly wriggled in his palm and then expanded. It fell to the floor with a squishing sound, then solidified into what looked like the shape of a dog. It was black and rubbery looking, with straight green marking covering its body. A single green circle served for its face.

"This is Ship," said the king pleasantly, and the creature made a happy noise as it moved toward Ben, who looked at it with disgust. "Ship will serve you from this moment on."

"Um," Ben said, looking at the king questioningly. "Thanks?"

"That will be all, then," the king said. "I will be retiring to my chambers now. No one bother me." He left through a side door, ascending more stairs behind it. Kevin bowed respectfully in his direction, though he would not have seen.

"That went quite well," Kevin said with a pleased expression.

"Did it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Kevin said. "Quite." He made his way to the door that they had entered so that they could leave the tower. "The king is usually very moody, and rarely comes out. He often says one thing and then another, though no one pays him much mind. Some people call him King Paradox."

"What is this thing?" Ben whined as he followed them down the stairs. He looked back at Ship, who was bouncing down the steps. "What does it even do?"

"It is a creature of magic," Kevin replied without looking back. "It serves its master only, and can and will do anything its master asks of it. Tell it to do something."

"Um," Ben hummed uncertainly as they stepped out of the door into the sunlight once more. "Roll over."

Ship instantly rolled over.

"Play dead."

The creature flopped over silently and was still.

"Speak."

"Sh-Shiiip," said a metallic voice.

"Oh," Ben said, taken aback. He looked to Kevin, only to see that they had not stopped to wait for him, and were engaged in their own conversation. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>"It was very kind of you to house us," Gwen said sincerely.<p>

"Oh, I could never shut my door to children," crooned the old woman as she poured a ladle of soup into her bowl. The teens flinched again at this. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"Where did that Ship thing go?" Ben asked suddenly, looking under the table.

Kevin stared at him. "She's sitting next to you."

"She?" Ben looked at the young woman sitting beside him. "No, this is the crone's granddaughter, isn't she?"

The old woman laughed. "No, of course not," said she. "I have no grandchildren. That girl is your magic creature, didn't you know?"

"Yes," Gwen replied, giving her cousin a dubious look. "They transform into humans at night. Legend has it that they are descendants of a cursed servant. She was a beautiful maid to the queen, long ago, but the queen was jealous of her beauty. The queen cursed the maid so that by day she was a hideous creature, and only by night would she be herself. However, despite such maltreatment, the maid continued to be servant, always completing her chores and tasks without complaint."

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked, staring at the girl who was a blob creature only moments before.

"Stories," Kevin replied. "Didn't your parents ever tell you any?"

"No."

"Ah, I see," he said, raising an eyebrow. Then he lowered his gaze and returned to his soup.

"Master," the girl said suddenly, startling Ben. "Will you not eat? You must keep up your strength."

"I, I, I," Ben stuttered. "Um. Yes, I am eating. You, uh, do you not eat?"

"I do not need nourishment, Master," she replied in a kind tone. "Thank you, Master."

"Um, you may address me as Ben," he said.

"Yes, Ben."

"Yes, Ben," Kevin mocked under his breath. Gwen stifled a giggle while Ben shot him a glare.

"Do you still go by Ship?" Ben asked uncertainly.

"I will answer to whatever you wish to call me, Ben."

"I see."

They lapsed into a long silence, eating quietly. The old woman seemed to have fallen asleep at her place at the table.

"Ship is a rather strange name for a girl, isn't it?" Ben piped up. He looked a bit disconcerted. "I mean, surely you have a more fitting title?"

"I will answer to whatever you wish to call me, Ben," the girl replied, cocking her head.

"Yes, yes," Ben sighed. He studied her intently for a long moment. "I will name your night form Julie."

"Then I am Julie, Ben," she replied with a happy smile.

Kevin and Gwen exchanged an amused glance as Ben finally dug into his soup.

"Ack, it's grown cold!"

**A/N:** Sorry for the later than usual update. I had a case of writer's block and a ton of stuff to do. -.- phew

Sorry for using "the king" so much. I just wanted to make him Paradox, but I don't know his real name and I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise cameo appearance or whatever.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it~ Hope you don't hate it. Thus far I have eight chapters planned, but it might turn out to be nine or ten. I'm not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They stayed in Osmosia for a fortnight, resting and planning. Kevin went out once in a while and earned a few wages doing odd jobs so that they would have money on their journey. Gwen practiced the spells in the book, and found they were indeed stronger, but they also took a greater toll on her, so she used them sparingly. Ben allowed his shoulder to heal and then began to spar with Kevin to keep them both sharp in their skills.

"We should rally up an army," Ben grunted during one match, parrying a blow from Kevin's sword.

"An army with what people?" was Kevin's reply. He thrust his sword forward in a jabbing motion, throwing Ben off balance. Quick as lightning, Kevin knocked Ben to the straw-covered ground and held the tip of his blade to the prince's throat.

Ben gaped up at him.

"You're a bit out of practice, I think," Kevin said calmly, sheathing his sword. He extended his hand to help Ben up, but the prince ruefully cast his hand aside and got up on his own.

"No one's ever defeated me," he muttered, brushing himself off. Without giving Kevin another glance, he stalked off, fumbling to get his sword in his belt as he fumed.

Kevin muttered after his departure, "Because you're the crown prince. The knights always allowed you to win."

"That is true," Gwen said suddenly.

Kevin started and whipped around, eyes wide. "Gwen," he said warily.

She smiled. "It's all right. I always thought that everyone was letting Ben win. Now I know that my suspicions were correct."

His lips turned upwards in a small smile. "Yes. But now we cannot afford that. If Ben cannot defeat me, then he has no hope in his battle against Vilgax."

"But he will not be fighting alone," she said.

Kevin glanced at her, and noticed that she had adopted a pair of black pants and a blue tunic, probably from a smitten stable boy. "He proposes to rally an army."

"Of what people?"

He shrugged. "I can hardly tell what he is thinking."

"He must have some idea," Gwen said thoughtfully. "Though I can't say whether it is a good one."

"I fear he is growing obsessed with the idea of revenge," Kevin sighed. "I am all for defeating Vilgax, for his reign is too long unchallenged, but I do not want to go into this without a fully developed plan of action." He shook his head. "I fear that we will fail."

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "As long as we believe we can do it, then so we shall. We will devise a plan, Kevin."

"Of course," he smiled in return. But when Gwen turned away, his face fell into concern for their futures. It was likely that Vilgax, who had conquered several kingdoms greater than Bellwood, would prevail.

* * *

><p>Kevin stared at him. "The villagers," he repeated.<p>

Ben nodded enthusiastically, oblivious to the incredulous look he was receiving in response to his newly formulated plan. "Yes. I am the crown prince of Bellwood, so the villagers should be lining up to serve me."

"Somehow," Gwen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I doubt that."

"But why?" Ben persisted. "I am strong, handsome, and royal. Those who help me shall be rewarded greatly after achieving victory."

"Or die," chorused Gwen and Kevin.

"The villagers," Kevin explained, "will have had no training. They cannot fight. Most villagers are farmers, as you should be well aware of. Vilgax, last I checked, is not just a fancy name for a garden."

Ben sneered at his sarcasm. "We have no other choice."

The fair lady frowned at him sadly. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe," she said gently, "that our parents would want us to live on? They would not want us to rush into this war. Our parents, your father, especially, would want us to move on. Forget Vilgax."

"No," Ben said stubbornly, looking offended. "I mean, of course our parents want for us to live on, I know. But we shall live on in Bellwood, our home."

"I believe Gwen is right," Kevin frowned. "Bellwood is gone. The king and queen are-"

"You don't have a say!" Ben snapped at him. Kevin blinked in surprise. "Your home is here. It is still standing, unlike Bellwood. You belong here. We do not."

Kevin stood, chair scraping angrily against the stone floor. He glared down at the prince. "My father went to Bellwood as an escort to sign the peace treaty between Bellwood and Osmosia many years ago. There he met my mother, and they fell in love, and so he stayed. I grew up in Bellwood, and that makes me as much a citizen as you. Bellwood was my home, too. Do not tell me where I belong when you know nothing about me. I do not have a say, indeed. If you, you selfish child, would pull your head out of the mud for a moment, you might for once listen to sense! What you are asking of your people is too much! They cannot stand against Vilgax. They cannot fight. They have no armor, no weapons, no knowledge! It is hopeless!" For a long moment the young men glared at one another, Kevin breathing heavily.

Then Ben lowered his gaze. "I am sorry," he conceded softly. "You are right. But I will not allow myself to stand down from this battle. It is cowardice, and I will not be so. I shall face Vilgax, and when I win I shall rebuild Bellwood."

There was a heavy silence before Gwen found words. "Both of you offer good and righteous standpoints. Benjamin, it is not cowardice to wait until the right moment to reclaim your place. You must grow stronger." Ben scowled, but not disagree or interrupt otherwise. "Kevin," she continued. "You care deeply for the peoples of Bellwood, and that is respectable. You truly are a kind person, and the best knight I have ever had the fortune to meet. But you cannot choose the actions of others. If the villagers to whom we propose Ben's plan wish, they will join. It is not our place to prevent them from fighting for what they believe in."

Kevin met eyes with her and saw the thought she had put into her monologue. He nodded, though he did not seem particularly happy about it.

"So," Ben said slowly, "we shall carry out my plan?"

"Yes," Gwen said. "But we will force no one to join."

"Fair enough," the prince remarked. "We must set out soon. I fear we have tarried here for too long."

"I agree, for once," Kevin smirked lightheartedly, and Ben gave him a small smile in return. Gwen's face lit up as well.

"Sh-Shiiip," drawled a familiar voice, drawing their attention.

"Ship agrees as well," Ben announced. "Sir Kevin, perhaps you could see about horses? For I am not eagerly awaiting the long trek ahead."

Kevin inclined his head and started off. Horses would make the journey so much easier, and truth be told he did not want to do all that exhausting walking. He went to the local stable, which he had done some work in previously. When he arrived, the owner was brushing one of the tall auburn steeds.

"More work, then?" he asked cheerfully as Kevin approached.

Kevin smiled grimly at the balding man. "Not this time, Harvey. I've come to inquire whether you'd be willing to part with a few of your horses. For a price, of course." He removed the sizeable sack of coins from his pocket to show that he did indeed have money.

Harvey stood straight, hard lines crossing his face. "Where you off to, then?"

"My companions and I must leave. We have overstayed our welcome, I should think," Kevin replied. "We must be getting on, but the distance we must travel is intimidating to our feet."

The man made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat. "I suppose I could let a few go," he said.

Relief welled up in Kevin's chest, but it only showed slightly in his eyes. The rest of his face remained business-like and polite. "Thank you, Harvey. How much do you want for them?"

Harvey smiled. "Why don't you just take the horses on a loan? Come back some day to repay me."

Kevin blinked in surprise. "But...I may not return."

"Even so," Harvey said with a wink. "I'll find you some day, be it while I'm alive or in the afterlife. Go on, then. Take any three you like. I've got plenty."

The young knight smiled warmly. "Thank you, Harvey. I am indebted to you."

Harvey only laughed and turned back to his task. "Don't forget the saddles and bridles," he said as Kevin passed him into the stables.

He studied each of the twenty horses, checking to see which ones looked the sturdiest. Speed did not matter so much to him so long as the horse would last. He chose a black mare, an auburn stallion, and then another darker horse. For a long moment Kevin considered the white horse, but decided against it. It was hard to hide such a pristine creature, and even harder for an enemy to forget it. Kevin gathered the supplies they would need to care for the horses and packed them into three saddlebags, which he set upon the horses' backs. He nodded his gratitude to Harvey as he led them out of the stable and back to the old woman's house where they stayed.

"Excellent!" Ben exclaimed when he saw the horses. He immediately approached the stallion and acquainting himself with it. "We ride tomorrow at dawn."

"Dawn, really?" Gwen asked pointedly. He shot her a glare, but she ignored him. "Kevin, which horse will you ride?"

He looked back at her. "Whichever you do not take."

"That's very kind of you," Gwen sighed, "but you do not have to always let us choose first."

Kevin smirked. "Very well, then." He took the black mare. "I do not think this one would suit you."

This time Gwen scoffed. "Doesn't suit me, is it? Then I suppose I will just have to take this one, which will."

They stood for a moment, smiling gently into each other's eyes. Ben interrupted by loudly clearing his throat, alerting them to the fact that he had already mounted his horse with the few belongings he had to pack, with Ship riding between his arms. Kevin helped Gwen mount her horse, though she didn't need it, and once he had climbed atop his own mare, they cantered off.

It was a long journey, as expected, to the nearest village. Thankfully, the acquisitions Kevin had procured shortened it considerably, at almost no cost to their own strength. At sundown, Ship had become Julie, who rode pleasantly in the same spot, dark eyes excitedly watching the scenery. Ben's cheeks were tinged pink, and Kevin and Gwen snickered at this behind his back.

Well after the moon had risen in the starry sky, Ben proclaimed that they stop for the night, so they did. Kevin kept vigilant watch for a while, until Julie took over. She never needed sleep, so that was fine with the knight. At dawn, Julie woke her master seconds before she changed back into her daytime form, and they rode on after a quick breakfast of bread with cheese.

Just before noon, they saw the first village. It was a farming settlement, as per the wide expanse of fields with crops, a few cows and pigs, and rickety wooden houses. The people all seemed bustling about at their chores. With rejuvenated spirits, the trio set their horses at a quicker pace. They were spotted well before their arrival, and were greeted with unaccustomed stares.

"Hello," Ben announced, overlooking them regally. "I am Benjamin Tennyson, crown prince of Bellwood. This is the Lady Gwendolyn, and Sir Kevin."

As he spoke the villagers exchanged uneasy glances. They were all quite dirty, obviously only bathing on occasion with the water from the lake nearly a mile off. It must have been difficult having to go fetch it daily.

"We come bearing tragedy," Ben continued. "Bellwood has fallen to Vilgax of Vilgaxia."

None in the crowd seemed surprised.

The prince waited for a reaction, but when he received none he kept speaking. "We three appear to be the only survivors. However, we have strength in our will, in our honor, and in our love. Those who wish to fight for what we have, and to take back what was stolen, may join us."

Still no one spoke in return. Several of the older villagers shook their heads.

Ben's eyes flickered to each face in the throng of people. His confidence was ebbing. "We will not fight alone," he said. "We have a powerful weapon. It is the Omnitrix."

Gwen's eyes flashed dangerously. "Benjamin!" she hissed.

He gave her a quelling look in return, and everyone, including Kevin, frowned in curiosity.

"The Omnitrix," Ben explained loudly, "is the center jewel from the Bellwood crown. It has power. Those who wield it possess strength and courage, and those who follow that leader are blessed with luck."

Kevin blinked in surprise, the only indication of his emotion. Perhaps that was why he had not run into Vilgax's men in the castle, why they had not been attacked in the forest, and why King Paradox had received them so kindly.

A single villager stepped forward, arms folded across his chest. He was tall and strong, like an ox. His narrowed eyes were an uncommon hazel color, and he had short black hair. "If this Omnitrix is so special, why'd Bellwood get taken?"

Ben looked offended and uncomfortable at the question. "There were complications," he said. "At the time of the ambush, the king was not wearing the crown. Vilgax took a cowardly strike against us."

"Manny," said a young woman, placing a hand on his shoulder when he looked as though he would mock the prince. She looked up at Ben with the same hazel eyes, though that was the only resemblance she bore to Manny. Her locks of amber hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Why should we help?" she asked seriously. "We are not fighters. We are just farmers. There is not much we can do."

Gwen was the one who answered, smiling at her. "There is much you can do. There is strength in numbers. There is strength in, well, your strength, your will. Any help we can get is much appreciated, and will certainly be rewarded. However, we are not forcing any of you into this."

The girl looked thoughtful at this, which did not go unnoticed by Manny. "Oh, come off it, Helen!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You cannot go. I will not allow it."

Helen only looked at him angrily. "Perhaps you have forgotten when Vilgax rode through here with his army," she said harshly. "Perhaps you have forgotten what he has done. He destroyed our crops. Many of us starved through the winter. Pierce-" her voice cracked on the name. "Pierce was killed, Manny."

Manny's face softened and he drew her into a soft embrace as she cried gently. Then he raised his glare to the trio. "You won't find help here," he said.

Ben and Gwen lowered their eyes, but Kevin nudged his horse forward a little to address the small village. "Thank you listening to us," he said. "We will leave you to your business. Should any of you change your mind, we shall travel from village to village outlying the city of Bellwood, and then go there to prepare for battle."

Without so much a wave from the villagers, the knight, the prince, and the lady rode off. They did not stop. The village was obviously too small to support what little people they had, and they refused to deplete what was left from Vilgax's raid.

They reached the next village by nightfall, and by then they knew they must stop. As they approached, Kevin wisely suggested that they wait to recruit until the morning, when they were refreshed. Ben agreed, too preoccupied with the way Julie was pressing against him, making him feel warm and strange.

A kind old woman gave them bedding for the night. It seemed that old women were drawn to them, though the trio considered themselves far too old to be children. Rather rude about those things, old women. But they bore her fussing for the night and slept heavily, while Julie watched over them from her seat by the window.

Once again she woke Ben just before her ritual transformation, and the three rose to begin their day. They went outside and stood in the center of the village, looking important, until the villagers seemed to realize that they were waiting for an audience. When the crowd was quite sizeable, Ben spoke as he had in the previous village. They listened quietly, as the others had, and no one stepped forward.

But Kevin noticed three boys looking at each with interested looks. The tallest and oldest of the three, who was quite handsome, was eyeing Gwen. The knight felt a surge of...indignation...at that. How dare his peasant eyes look upon such beauty. The second blonde boy, who was of Kevin's height and build, was staring at Ship in curiosity. The third brunette boy latched onto Ben's every word, eyes only growing wider when he spoke of the Omnitrix.

When Ben had finished, the brunette leapt forward. "I shall join your quest, my lord!" he shouted.

"Jimmy, no!" said a stern voice. A middle-aged woman they assumed was his mother grabbed his arm and tugged him back into the throng of his neighbors, and he sulked.

"I will meet you there," the second blonde said.

Then the first stepped forward as well. "And I," he said in a smooth voice. Kevin instantly disliked him, but there was nothing he could say if the man wanted to offer help. But he couldn't hold back the sneaking suspicion he had of him.

Ben nodded in approval. "Then we must be getting on. We have two more villagers to go to, and then we shall arrive in Bellwood."

"Michael and I, Cooper," the second blonde said proudly, "shall await your arrival."

With that, the trio rode off. As they passed, Kevin locked eyes with Michael, who appeared calculating and smug. There was something off about him, but he could not very well speak aloud of that. He had no grounds but for instinct, and that never took root with the prince's logic.

They did indeed go to the next two villages, which fortunately for them were considerably closer. In the next village, Kevin noted that two looked up to the challenge of helping. As they passed to leave, he heard them excitedly speaking of adventure and glory. He caught their names: Cash and J.T. There were three he figured would come in the last village, where they stayed for the night. A boy named Alan, whose father was a knight claimed he would join. But Kevin personally believed that the two young women who were coming, Elena and Eunice, were simply infatuated with the prince's boyish features.

Kevin counted the number they might have rallied for their battle. There was a meager ten who had professed an interest in aiding them, and all of them were quite young and inexperienced. Likely they simply wanted to travel or have an adventure. They did not fully realize the implications of war. The young knight was truly worried, and stared into the flames of the fire with his brow knitted together.

Gwen placed a hand on his arm, and he looked up at her sympathetic face in surprise. She asked him what was the matter, and he voiced his concerns. The lady nodded and gave him a knowing smile. "It may seem bleak now," she said, "but I have faith. Both in Ben, and you. And those who come to fight with us." Then she pecked him on the cheek and went to her blanket to sleep. Kevin touched his fingers to the tingling spot on his cheek, watching her leave in surprise. He considered her words, wondering where she got such faith.

Kevin looked over to the sleeping log that was Ben, the man who was supposed to save them all from the tyrant. He snorted loudly and rolled over, and a fine trickle of saliva dripped down his cheek. Julie attentively wiped it away with a handkerchief, watching over her master. Kevin's eye twitched and he ran a hand down his face.

They were doomed.

**A/N:** So sorry for the later than usual update. I got sidetracked and busy and blaaaahhh. So I kind of cut to the chase with the recruitment. Anyone think everyone's gonna show up for the fight? Anyone you want to come guns a-blazin' into the middle of the fray? I don't know all of the Ben 10 characters, and I've only seen episode one of the newest series (no television, go figure).

Anyway, next chapter shall be up as soon as I write it! ^-^ Thanks so much for your patience and for reading. Hope you don't hate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What was left of the great city of Bellwood loomed up forebodingly in the distance, flanked on either side by the dark forests. No smoke rose from any of the houses. The fires had long died out, and there was no one left who might have use of flames, for cooking or otherwise. Ben's heart sank with each approaching step, as did Kevin's and Gwen's. Their once great city was in shambles.

"Hey!" cried a distance voice.

Startled from their melancholy, the trio looked up to the turret, where a stark figure waved against the hanging white fog.

"Cooper?" Gwen called up to him, squinting. When he replied in affirmative, she smiled and waved back.

They tapped the horses with their heels, spurring them on. Within moments, they had reached the city, and were met at the gate with welcome faces. Helen and Manny, Cooper, J.T. and Cash, Alan, Eunice, and Elena were all there. A few others were there as well, though their faces were not familiar. The three quietly assumed that they were survivors of Vilgax's attack, though they did not say it aloud.

"Thank you all," Ben beamed. "Thank you. Together, we shall rise against Vilgax!"

The small group in front of them cheered valiantly. Even Kevin had to smile at their enthusiasm.

"Vilgax and his army stand no chance against our spirits," Ben continued. "And with our Omnitrix, none can stop our destiny!"

They roared again with approval at the prince's words.

A cold voice interrupted their reverie. "Is that so?"

They all turned in shock to see who the new arrival was.

"Vilgax," Gwen spat. She immediately raised her hand and chanted off a quick spell. A pink bolt shot from her fingertips, but a mere inch from the tyrant's heart it struck an invisible barrier and fizzled away. They gaped in horror.

"Did you really think you were the only one to practice magic, little Gwendolyn?" Vilgax sneered. Then he turned his frozen eyes to Ben. "Why don't we make this easy? You give me the Omnitrix, and I let all of you live. I am willing to forget this pathetic little plan of yours."

Ben narrowed his eyes. "Never."

Kevin dismounted his horse and strode forward with a dark glare, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "And just how did you come to hear of our plans, Vil-yaks?"

Vilgax only smirked at him. "Ah, Kevin. You are the spitting image of your father, especially with such a dangerous look."

Kevin drew his sword. "How did you come to hear of our plans?" he repeated coldly.

This time the tyrant laughed heartily, as though he had been told a joke. "You fool. Did you really think I do not have spies throughout your, and all, of the kingdoms? You might as well have told me yourself, the way you announced your presence to all that is left of this wasteland."

Kevin scowled, brow furrowing. Then he looked over his shoulder at the frightened peasants.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked, trying to hide her own fear. Her magic was no good. Ben still sat upon his own horse, frantically trying to think of a battle plan. Where were the rest of Vilgax's men?

He glanced at her quickly before turning back to Vilgax. "A little birdie named Michael?" he asked.

"Not possible," Cooper said defensively. "Michael is on his way as we speak."

Vilgax chuckled smugly, ignoring Cooper. "Very observant, Kevin. And I must say, I rewarded him quite handsomely for his loyalty, and he is now well on his way from here."

"You will never get the Omnitrix," Ben said bravely, drawing his own weapon. "You shall fall today, at my hands!"

"Kill them all," Vilgax said lightly, not moving from his spot.

Forever knights suddenly surrounded them, appearing from the shadows. The peasants who had come to defend their land clustered together, looking around them in fear and alarm. Ben dismounted and took a fighting stance, as did Kevin. Gwen pulled out her spellbook, flipping through the pages for something that might help.

The first knight moved to attack the prince, and he quickly parried the blow. But that gave all the other knights a nudge, and an outnumbered battle began. Kevin's foes fell left and right, and he cast a look over his shoulder to see how the others were faring. The peasants were unarmed and scampering in all directions.

"Gwen," Kevin said, gesturing to the dead knights.

The flash of her intelligent eyes showed that she understood, and the discarded swords were engulfed in pink energy before being swiftly deposited into the hands of fleeing farmers. They stopped in shock, but then seemed to see that they were to protect themselves and did their best to fight back. For the most part, they did well, at least managing to keep them at bay. Kevin's attention returned to his own fight when he was nearly stabbed.

Ben was holding the knights back as well, but his eyes kept searching around for Vilgax, who seemed to have disappeared. He bit his cheek when he heard the sharp cry of Kevin, who had received a cut to the arm. He would have to call a retreat.

But suddenly the knights swarming them fell, knocked over by a heavy blast that did not affect the last citizens of Bellwood. They looked up to Gwen, who was still on her horse, fingers splayed above her head. She looked back at them with a satisfied smirk.

More forever knights appeared.

"Don't they ever stop?" the prince groaned, rolling his stiff shoulders before throwing himself back into battle.

Kevin also began his battles once more, though his stamina was quickly running out. His arm stung where he had been cut. He pushed the last knight that accosted him aside and looked to the others. Fewer knights were attacking the peasants, as they were not seen as a threat. Gwen cast weaker spells against the knights trying to kill her, and they fell at her horse's hooves. For a brief second Kevin was amazed at the calmness of the beast. Then he saw it.

"Ben, look out!" he said, moving toward him.

The prince turned, but was too late to block Vilgax's blow. He hit the ground hard, jarring his teeth. But rather than killing him, Vilgax reached into Ben's pocket and yanked the object free: the Omnitrix.

"No!" Ben said, making a wild grab with his free hand as he swung his sword.

Vilgax batted him away and stood up victoriously. All fighting had ceased as he raised the emerald jewel. It glinted in the light.

Kevin gave a ferocious yell as he swung his sword, slashing Vilgax's arm deeply. The tyrant roared in pain, but somehow managed to keep the Omnitrix clutched in his hand. He wheeled on Kevin, who was readying himself for another blow, but Vilgax was too quick, especially with his newly acquired powers. Vilgax caught Kevin by the wrist and threw him hard. Kevin dashed his head against the cobblestones and was still.

"Kevin!" Gwen cried, and Ben stared at his lifeless friend in horror.

Vilgax returned his evil gaze to the prince below him. "I have won," he announced.

Ben pushed himself to his feet, and two forever knights grabbed him to hold him back. The others had been arrested by knights as well, Gwen having been pulled from her saddle. "You have not won yet," he growled lowly, glowering at Vilgax with all the hate he could muster.

Vilgax laughed broadly. "Oh, really?"

Ben deftly pulled off his gauntlet and threw it down at Vilgax's feet, jaw set.

"Ben, no!" Gwen cried, pulling against the restraining men.

"Humph," Vilgax smirked. Then he reached down and picked it up. "Very well. I accept your measly challenge, boy. After I kill you, the rest of this foolish little rebellion will be squashed as well. Oh, and then the outlying villages, from where you gathered this laughing stock."

The soldiers released Ben, and he picked up his sword, pointing it at Vilgax. "I will win," he stated, no question in his tone.

Vilgax only laughed and held up his blade to meet its point with Ben's. "Call it."

One soldier stepped forward. "Ready?" he sneered, directing the question to Ben.

He nodded seriously.

"Begin."

**A/N: **Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next chapter will be the last, so the final battle is drawing to a close (no thanks to the traitorous Mikey)! ^-^

Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I wonder who will win? :0


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vilgax stood smugly as Ben slowly circled around him, sword pointing dangerously at his armored chest. The prince was in complete concentration. Everything rested on his shoulders. Now was not the time to think of his destroyed, dead city. It was not the time to remember his parents. It was not the time to loot at the peasants and Gwen, who watched fearfully, blades to their throats. It was not the time to lose focus by casting a glance to Kevin, who had just thrown his life away for the Omnitrix as his father before him.

"Well?" Vilgax asked airily. "Are you not going to attack? I have not got all day, boy."

Ben's footwork stopped, but his upper body did not move. "I give you one last chance to return the Omnitrix, Vilgax."

"Ha! ha! ha!," Vilgax laughed, though it did not reach his eyes. His blade never faltered. "You shall have to come and take it."

The prince moved, quick as a striking snake. Vilgax blocked every jab and swing, hardly even trying. Ben's muscles strained under the weight of his sword and the force with which he fought. He could not lose. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the empty city, harsh in the ears of the prisoners.

Vilgax lazily flicked his blade up, and Ben hardly dodged it. He suffered a small cut to his cheek, which he ignored. Ben threw himself back at Vilgax. He was being reckless, allowing his emotions to fuel his strength. Gwen and the others watched him fearfully, dread weighing heavily in their hearts. Hope was fading fast.

Gwen's mind raced. There had to be some spell that she could use undetected. Ben needed help, even more apparent by the manner in which he was gasping for breath. If he did not surrender, Gwendolyn would fight to the death as well!

The soldiers on either side of her were submersed with watching the duel. Their grips had slackened considerably. Gwen moved her hand slowly to the dagger at her waist. Now was her chance to free herself, possibly distracting Vilgax and giving Ben a split second to win. Yes, it was cheating, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was sure the prince would not begrudge her if it worked. If it didn't, well. She did not wish to think of the consequences.

As Ben stumbled back from blocking a hard blow, Gwen slipped the dagger from its sheath and swung to the right. Her wrist was caught easily, and an audible snap resounded as the knight broke it. With a sharp cry of pain, the lady dropped the dagger. The knight kicked it, sending it skittering across the cobblestones. Gwen did not see where it stopped, too blinded by the agony she was.

Unfortunately, her plan had backfired. Ben was the one who had been distracted, sparing a glance over his shoulder for his cousin. Vilgax took the split second to knock Ben to the ground, pressing the tip of his blade to the prince's chest. Ben glared up at him, mustering every once of hate in his being.

"Ha! ha! ha!" Vilgax boomed, prompting his army to laugh with him. "Valiant effort, Benjamin Tennyson. But not nearly close to good enough. Unfortunately for you, you were not even entertaining enough to warrant your survival."

"No!" Gwen cried as Vilgax raised his sword. He was going for the kill.

Ben braced himself as the blade swung down towards him, but was surprised when he heard the clash of metal on metal. He looked up. "Kevin?"

Kevin stood over him, yes, but he looked different. He was completely encased in what looked like silver armor, though it seemed just as much a part of him as his skin. His face was set as though he were in pain, which when Ben thought of it made sense, all things considered. Vilgax's sword had been stopped by Kevin's arm, and would go no farther.

"Ah, still alive?" Vilgax asked cheerily, stepping back. "That's some nice magic you've got."

Kevin didn't reply. In the hand he had used to save Ben was his sword, and he swung it hard. Vilgax fluidly moved his blade up to block, and Kevin stepped forward, locking eyes with the tyrant. His grim smirk caught Vilgax's attention, but before he could do anything, he felt a sharp sting in his chest.

Vilgax looked down to see the hilt of a dagger protruding from his heart. He lowered his sword, concern for himself flitting uncertainly across his face. Kevin stepped back, still staring hard at him.

"Well played," Vilgax said, meeting the young knight's gaze again. Then he crumpled to the ground, dead.

Kevin turned, and, ignoring the prince for the moment, addressed Vilgax's army, particularly the ones holding Gwen. "If you wish to live, run. Now."

Several took his advice, fleeing the city. Without their fearsome leader, it was all too easy to fail. But quite a few remained, confident in their own abilities and strength in number. Several hoped to replace Vilgax. By then Ben had gotten to his feet beside Kevin, panting hard. In his shaking hand was the Omnitrix.

The forever knights had them surrounded once again, and only Ben and Kevin were armed. The peasants huddled fearfully together in the center, though some tried to keep brave faces. Gwen was flipping through the pages of her retrieved spellbook with her good hand, desperately trying to find something that would help. She fervently wished she had studied it harder.

The first attacker moved, and Kevin moved to block him, as he was the closest. But the other knights took that moment to step in all at once. It was a melee, one that two exhausted swordsmen could not possibly hope to win. For a few minutes they struggled, but then were beaten back, closer to the little group in the center.

Kevin's magic armor had receded as he lost concentration, leaving him more vulnerable. The sun was lowering behind the city wall. Sunset was approaching fast, and they were losing again. Even with the Omnitrix's influence, the battle was certainly lost.

A ferocious war cry behind the throng of forever knights halted everyone. The knights directly in front of the scream turned in surprise, only to be struck down immediately. The figure pushed into the throe, swinging left and right. It was only then that they recognized the new arrival.

"Julie?" Ben breathed in relief.

To all's immense surprise, the cursed servant was an amazing warrior. No one had noticed Ship's disappearance at the beginning of the fight. Knights fell in her wake, and after the initial shock had worn off, Ben and Kevin fought with renewed vigor. The forever knights were forced back, falling underneath furious blades. Several, realizing that they might die, ran.

And in a matter of moments, the battle was over. The prince and his followers had won.

Page Break

The first order of business was to tend to everyone's wounds. No one had come away unscathed, but there was nothing too serious. Ben thanked his impromptu army for all their help and bravery, and they were returned to their respective villages.

"We'll need to track down that Michael," Ben said thoughtfully as Gwen dabbed at his bloody cheek with her good hand.

"No," Kevin said, dropping the helmet of the knight he had checked for signs of life. "The news of Vilgax's defeat will spread quickly. He and others will hear of his betrayal, and he will get what is coming to him."

Ben scowled and looked as though he would protest, but then bit his cheek and nodded. "We'll look for survivors here. Then we can try to give everyone a decent funeral."

Kevin and Gwen lowered their eyes. They had already seen several decaying corpses around them, but had chosen to ignore the sight as best they could for the time being. The aftermath was truly frightening, and it was times like these when they were reminded how young and unprepared they were.

"We shall get there one day," Gwendolyn said. "It will certainly take a while. The clean up, the rebuilding, and the repopulating, I mean."

The boys nodded in agreement.

Ben broke out in a grin. "Hey, does this mean I am the king now?"

Gwen chuckled. "I suppose it does."

Kevin groaned loudly, but they could hear the playful undertone. "Bellwood is doomed for eternity," he said, and they all laughed together.

The dark times were over.

**A/N:** The ending is horrible. Ugh. Ugh. GOLLUM. UGh. Sorry.

For the life of me, I could not bring myself to write out this last chapter. I had to force it, and so of course it's just a sucky ending with no real resolution or anything. I'm so sorry, you guys. ;-; Maybe someday I will be able to revisit this and fix these last few chapters, curing the story of this disgusting, lethargic plague. It's just that (and this is a horrible excuse) I get bored easily, and I haven't seen the show in forever, and I'm actually working on a novel at the moment, and school is getting really busy, and I met this girl I like, and I basically have no time or motivation.

In any case, I'm sorry to have disappointed you all, as you surely are with this unacceptable shit. But I could not leave it unfinished because I can't stand people who do that, and I didn't want to do it to you. So even though I (and you, most likely) hate the ending, at least it did end.

Thanks for the undeserved support.


End file.
